Ness VS Silver
Ness VS Silver is the eighth battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E8: Earthbound VS Sonic: Telekinetic battle of wits in this match as the PSI Powerhouse collides with the warrior from a doomed future. (Wait... isn't that Lucina's Smash title... thing?) Fight Location: Soleanna - Sonic 06 Silver scanned the market vigilantly. No sign of the Iblis Trigger here either. Man... had he come all the way back here for nothing? He had ''him only a few moments ago; but of course, Amy had gotten in the way. But he was fully focused. Nothing would stop him saving the future! What Silver hadn't seen was a young boy who had been tailing him for a while now. One that may have seen him try to attack Sonic earlier. The red capped boy stepped out behind Silver, and looked to get the hedgehog's attention. "PK Thunder!" he called, directing the ball of energy at Silver. '''FIGHT!' "Hah!" Silver called, extending an arm to seize the electric attack. He then dragged the ball back towards Ness, engaging already in a battle of wills. Ness dispursed the attack and jumped up, calling on the pyrokinetic attack, PK Fire! A pillar of flames appeared before Silver, and the hedgehog floated over it, throwing out a weak telekinetic attack. Ness blocked with the PSI Magnet, kicking back at Silver, using the extra strength of telekinesis to launch him back first into the wall. Though it was a mighty connection, Silver got back to his feet and curled his fingers, sending a Psychic Knife toward Ness. The powerhouse leapt back, telekinetically seizing a nearby crate and pulling it next to him - he then launched it at Silver, backing the attack with a wicked PK Thunder, slamming the crate toward the floor. Silver Spin Dashed into the crate, sending it back at Ness, who batted it back at Silver. Again though, Silver countered and caught the crate. He began to float it around Ness' head, before blindsiding him with a Homing Attack. The pair hit the floor at about the same time, but Silver moved quickly and kicked Ness across the area, smashing him head first into a stone structure. As Ness directed a PK Thunder, Silver telekinetically gripped the attack and brought it to the front of Ness, blasting him backwards and into the wall. Ness crashed hard, picking himself up slowly as Silver walked towards him. "Stand down!" Silver ordered, being totally ignored as the boy PK Fired him. Ness then threw Silver backwards, over his head, and leapt up, cracking a powerful baseball bat attack on his back. Silver landed on his front, hard, and looked around for a means of counter attacking. He found the nearby chunks of broken stone, and threw them at Ness - a swarm of stone bullets that assaulted the PSI user. Ness toughed it out, but a clean kick to the side of the head sent him sprawling. Weakly, Ness picked himself up. "PK Flash!" he called, the powerful move seeking out Silver, who glided through the air. "Nice try." Silver remarked, vaporising the attack with a psychic counter. Ness left the ground, yo-yo at the ready, but Silver dodged into a Homing Attack - crashing Ness into the side of a building, which began to crumble. Ness blasted back at Silver, a PK Thunder sent the future warrior into the water. Placing a single hand on the surface, Silver created a giant bubble of water - throwing it at Ness, who countered with PK Flash. It was then, a chunk of rock surprised Ness, landing before him. Ness noticed the condemed building began to give way, and as he rushed, Silver seized him in a psychic bind. "I warned you..." he reminded him, as he then guided the rocks down - imprisoning Ness under its great weight. KO! ''' "Now..." Silver thought. "Where was I?" He then shot off back towards the last hint of the Iblis Trigger - out of the city. Conclusion (Cues: Dreams of an Absolution) '''SILVER WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 18th November 2019. * It is totally up to your interpretation whether Ness lived or died. ** It will not effect the canonicity of the verse (in my battles); it is unlikely I will use Earthbound again. * Ness only really used his Smash Bros. moveset. * Silver originally was gonna fight Mewtwo. * Ness was originally gonna fight Harry Potter. * The result of the battle may effect Sonic's verse in my battles - but not in a major way. * This was nearly a team battle of Ness and Lucas VS Silver and Blaze ** I still might do Lucas VS Blaze down the line - but it's unlikely. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Human vs Animal Category:Teenagers themed battles Category:Psychic themed battle Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega themed Category:Completed Battle